Once Upon an Unorthodox Rendezvous
by absolutcheeky
Summary: In every imaginable retrospect the only thing guaranteed to her was a sequence. MelloxOc.


Greetings & salutations, I do not own Deathnote.

But I did create Amelia, So technically I dont need a disclaimer for her.

with that said & without further ado.

Once Upon an Unorthodox Rendezvous

In every imaginable retrospect the only thing guaranteed to her was a sequence. Despite her innumerable attempts to decipher the scarce memoirs, an absurd amount of questions were created instead of actual answers. She eventually became accustomed to the non-existent self preservation attached with a clean slate and lives obliviously to the unknown facts of who or what she might or may have been originally. Unfortunately for her, those are just a few thoughts out of a sea of thousands that grace her mind every now and then.

Ever since this nuisance of a circumstance had presented itself to her in a mere time-frame of 8 months. She realized that instead of her situation being a problem, (as how it was initially thought of) will rather serve as a new-found purpose to her now very enigmatic life. With no holds barred and no one holding her back, it was decided that she will be damned if she lived like this any longer.

Amelia tucked an ink colored lock behind her ear while she sat on the bed. A vast array of scattered paperwork with a laptop at tow covered the once immaculate linen since the fortnight. "Fuck." she managed to breathe out with a hint of frustration. She gathered the obliterated mess and created a neat pile only to place it on the foot of the bed. She scooted in front of the laptop and typed manically into the keyboard. The eerie glow that emitted from the laptop, enhanced the fatigue on Amelia's once youthful face. "No hits." she said bitterly. She reached over to the foot of the bed and grabbed the first sheet of paper that was on the pile. She examined it gingerly, causing her to release an exasperated sigh. "I don't understand." she mumbled. Suddenly Amelia had an idea wash over her.

She leaned towards the night stand to the left of the bed. Amelia briefly looked at the alarm clock as it read 7:15 AM. She contemplated on wether she would go to sleep or not. The idea loomed over her her head until she finally said "To hell with that." Her slender hand swept over the onyx furniture and gripped on the steel handle. She pulled the drawer causing the contents inside to reveal itself. A pack of mentholated cigarettes, a manila folder, and a semi-automatic pistol. She picked up the manila folder, only for it to be dropped in seconds. Old photographs spilled out of the folder, causing Amelia to curse under her breath once again. Amelia stood up from the bed and bent down to reach the photographs. Taking into consideration that the photographs had seen better days, she held the photographs delicatley.

She tediously went through each photograph which consisted many images of a juvenile Amelia in various places, until one in particular caught her attention. The photograph in question was one she had seen rarely throughout the last 8 months. In the photograph appeared Amelia dressed in a white blouse, and khaki pants. She was standing in between two older boys with contrasting personalities of each other. The boy towards Amelia's left was clad in only black clothing, Ice-like eyes, what seemed like to Amelia was glaring at her soul even through the photograph, and a scowl on his face indicating that he is not a force to be reckoned with. The boy towards Amelia's right wore a hypnotizing shirt of infinite rows of black and white stripes, a tan vest in which was outlined with fur, and blue jeans. His face held a placid expression with a self assuring smile to boot.

All in all, what had caught her attention was a keen detail she seemed to overlook each time the photograph was summoned. Although her emotions projected rejoyce over her new discovery, Amelia's thoughts begged to differ. 'I should have noticed this sooner, It could have saved weeks worth of pointless research.' thought Amelia indignantly. Behind the figures was placed a grandiose door made out of wood with an elaborate design that only a skilled carpenter from the Victorian era could have ever made. On the right side of the door was a metal plate with small words engraved and larger words engraved under it. The only letters that Amelia made out on the first line was a capital W on the beginning of one word and then a capital H on the beginning of the other word. Under the first line of the engraving was a larger engraving with the letters EST, then a set of engraved numbers reading the year 1942. In an instant, Amelia's lead was literally diminished before her very eyes. No matter how close Amelia held the photograph to her face she could not see the rest of the small engraving on the first line of the plate. Without hesitation she thought 'I'm definitely going to need this magnified.'

Amelia placed the photographs back into the manila folder and stacked it on top of the rest of the paperwork. She hastily went towards the glass closet on the opposite side of the room and slid the glass door open. She rummaged through the items placed at the top, Amelia then appeared with a black briefcase and set it on top of the dresser.

Once again Amelia turned to her closet and decided to continue her search, but this time with a different purpose. She pulled out a pair of black pants, a pistachio colored t-shirt and a white towel. She whisked off in to the bathroom and shut the door. She set her clothes on the edge of the white sink and proceeded to remove the over-sized blue t-shirt she wore and afterwards the undergarments respectively. Amelia caught her reflection on the mirror across from her. "Is it even possible to age like this in 8 months?" She asked aloud. Due to her chronic sleep deprivation, she has failed to have fallen into the good graces of father time and mother nature. As in result, large circles under her eyes formed. She then turned her face to the left to view her profile, then to the right and continued on to scrutinizing the rest of her body. "Well, at least the rest of my face and body is still in tact."she said. Amelia slid into the shower and proceeded to turn the steel knob. Soon enough, a cascade of scorching water ran through her tense body. Amelia deeply inhaled the steam that consumed the entire bathroom, she then closed her eyes as her mind started to drift into a distant memory.

Explosions, Fire, Shouts from him, Horrid screams from her. An emotional wave of fury of Hate, worry, and defeat. Blood drenched clothes, A limb over here and a head over there, An eternity's worth of Tears, then silence.

Amelia's eyes shot open only to be found in her room, on her bed and with just her towel on. She looked at her alarm clock once again, it read 5:21 PM. "What the fuck just happened?" she whispered.

* * *

A/N: Don't be shy, leave a review or two.


End file.
